


Dead Weight

by DestroyedConscience



Series: Touch [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, Haircuts, Klaus Hargreeves Has Telekinesis, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Drug Addiction, Post-Season/Series 02, Sibling Bonding, Soft Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestroyedConscience/pseuds/DestroyedConscience
Summary: On the night of their return to 2019, Diego finds himself glaring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, a pair of scissors and an electric razor waiting on the sink in front of him. He’s been here for ten minutes, staring and contemplating.--Diego does not want his hair long. Klaus helps.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Touch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881559
Comments: 16
Kudos: 312





	Dead Weight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I wrote for the Tender Kliego that exists in this series. My boys are so soft. You probably need to have read the previous work in this series to fully understand some things but do whatever idc.
> 
> This isn't an incredibly important work in regards to the series, mainly just a nice little moment between two brothers who love each other very much <3
> 
> Kinda edited but not really lol.

On the night of their return to 2019, Diego finds himself glaring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, a pair of scissors and an electric razor waiting on the sink in front of him. He’s been here for ten minutes, staring and contemplating. 

The sight of his long hair causes a sense of anger every time he sees it, a physical representation of the lack of control he had in the months prior, a painful reminder of his time stuck in that shit-hole of a mental asylum. He studies the dark strands critically and tries to figure out how exactly he’s supposed to cut them to get his old hairstyle but has no idea how to start. He’s contemplating just shaving it all off when he catches sight of Klaus behind him in the reflection of the mirror, the pale man leaning against the doorway with crossed arms and a tilted head. His own long locks, lighter than Diego’s own, brush against his shoulder and coil in loose, pretty curls opposed to his own scraggly waves.

“Giving yourself a trim, brother dearest?” He asks, amusement in his tone and Diego hums.

“That was the plan until I realised I have no clue what I’m doing.” He admits, looking back at the razor and picking it up. “Guess I’ll have to settle for a buzz, for a while.”

Klaus is by his side in an instant, thin hands batting at the larger one until he takes the hint and places the razor back down. “Nonsense, I’ll do it!” Diego raises an eyebrow as his brother hurries out of the bathroom, into his bedroom just across the hall. He returns with a stool which he gracelessly places down behind him. 

“You know how to cut hair?” Diego asks as Klaus pushes down on his shoulders insistently until he sits. Klaus nods with a chipper ‘Mhm!’.

“How else do you think my hair was in decent condition all those years? Most establishments don’t quite like homeless junkies so I had to learn myself.” He explains, either ignoring or not noticing Diego’s flinch at his words as he lightly drums his hands on Diego’s broad shoulders. “You want your old ‘do right?”

Diego nods but he’s pretty sure he’s heard somewhere that it’s a bad idea to cut hair when it’s dry and he says as much. Klaus shrugs and makes no move to turn on the taps. 

“Wetting my hair before cutting it wasn’t really something I could afford out on the streets. A wet head on a cold night? Disaster waiting to happen.” He speaks of it so nonchalantly and Diego thinks, idly, that somehow makes it worse. “I learned to adapt, though. After some trial and error, of course.” He gives him a cheeky grin, eyes catching his in the mirror before reaching over Diego’s shoulder to grab the scissors off the counter with long fingers, his abdomen pressing lightly against his upper back. Diego represses the urge to jab his fingers into his side, the shriek Klaus would let out not worth risking mirror shards slicing at his face or, god forbid, the toilet exploding. 

“I’d do it with my powers but I don’t think that’s a good idea.” His brother muses as though knowing what he was thinking, snipping at the air absentmindedly as he gropes at the shaggy locks with the hand not holding the scissors. “Might end up with yet another scar on that head of yours. I’m excited to see that bad boy again, by the way. It looked cool.” 

Diego can’t help the swell of pride in his chest and hopes he doesn’t look too obvious in his delight at the slighter man’s praise. The scars he’s gotten from his vigilante work have always been something he prides himself in, a physical proof that he has helped people on his own accord rather than on orders followed blindly. 

Klaus sighs almost dreamily, gaze now on his hair as he plays with the dark strands. “Although I’ll miss this mop you’ve got goin’ on, I’ll admit. Suits you, gives off a shaggy-yet-tough hippy vibe.” He responds by rolling his eyes to suppress the shudder. The idea of this hair suiting him makes his skin crawl but there’s no ill intent to his brother’s words. He can’t remember the last time they have truly insulted each other and meant it, gone for each other’s weak points. 

Probably before Dallas, years back when Klaus was high every second of the day and Diego couldn’t handle having his trust broken anymore so he pushed and spat venomous words. Klaus had given back in kind before storming out of his home and out of his life for five years. If Diego hadn’t stumbled upon him in an alley and given in to the nagging softness, the fierce protectiveness his heart held for Klaus that he couldn’t shake, he’s not sure things would be how they are now.

“Yeah, I’ll leave the shaggy hippy look to you, baby bro.” Klaus’ face scrunching up at the title easily settles his nerves. His brother looks unbelievably peeved and levels him with a look that, knowing what he’s capable of, should probably make him uneasy. There’s no hint of blue in his annoyed eyes, though. Nor is there a glow of light in the hands that both fuss with his hair and twirl the pair of scissors. Nothing rattles around them, the lightbulb does not burst. 

The shit-eating grin on Diego’s face shows that he wouldn’t be worried either way and Klaus continues to glare at him sullenly through the mirror. 

“I’m literally the second oldest,” He whines out and Diego almost expects him to stomp his foot. “I’m, like, legit almost four years older than you!” 

Diego clicks his tongue, shaking his head minutely, jostling the hand still embedded in his hair. “Nah, that’s not how the sibling hierarchy works with us and you know it.” He grins. “You and Vee are the babies, nothing you can do about it.”

Klaus grumbles out a ‘whatever’, face in a pout and likely going to stay that way for a while as he sulks. He finally focuses his attention back on Diego’s hair and glares as he finally brings the scissors up. 

“Should give you that extra scar after all, just for being annoying.” He mutters before starting to snip away. 

When he’s finished there’s no new wounds, just a pile of black scattering the floor. Klaus stares at the locks covering the ground and lets out a low whistle, patting down his shirt for any strands that had gotten stuck to him. 

“I knew your hair was thick, Di, but  _ Jesus _ . You feel lighter, now that all that dead weight’s gone, or what?” He looks up towards his big brother, who has stood up in the time Klaus’ head was down, staring at his reflection as though he’s never seen himself until now. When he turns to him, his mouth has spread into a grin and something has smoothened around the edges of it. 

“Yeah,” Diego says. “I do.”

Klaus’ grin is soft, an understanding settling into his eyes at the newfound look of ease on his brother’s face. “Good.” He nods before he looks at his jaw pointedly. “Is the caveman beard staying or?” 

Diego rolls his eyes rolling before turning around to grab the razor and raising it up to his face, the thing buzzing to life. “Fuck no, this shit does not work with the vibe I’m going for.” Klaus snickers before leaving him to it, the bathroom floor still covered in hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Diego is soft for literally one person and that person is Klaus.
> 
> Did you know I spent like twenty minutes trying to think of the right way to describe Klaus' hair? Not my proudest moment, I'll admit. 
> 
> Next work in this series will be more Powers-Centric, I just thought this idea was cute! ^-^
> 
> kudos + comments always appreciated <3


End file.
